Optische media- Lysandro
'Optische Media' cdholeart_1.jpg|CD Cd-macro.jpg 276367828Why.jpg Cd-parts.jpg Cd-spiral.gif 'Geschiedenis' de opticale disc was uitgevonden in 1985.later in 1969 begon philips met onderzoek naar de eerste optische videodisks, ze onvielden het in 1978 maar het was niet goed verkocht. philips heeft een paar jaar later namelijk 1983 samen met sony het audio compact disk ontvield. in de mid 1990 was de DVD uigevonden die ook the tweede generatie word genoemd de derde generatie optische disks is de blue-ray. het was in de making sindse het jaar 2000 tot 2006. het is gemaakt door de BDA ofwel de Blue-ray Disk Association. de BDA is een group van de werelds leiders in optische media en computers, ze zijn: Apple, Dell, Hitachi, HP, JVC, LG, Mitsubishi, Panasonic, Pioneer, Philips, Samsung, Sharp, Sony, TDK en Thomson De vierde generatie CD's zijn nog in de expirimentaal, de vierde genereatie word verwacht meer dan 1TB op te kunnen slaan op het CD 'Categorieën' : Vijf categorieën van optische media zijn beschikbaar voor de meeste opslag eisen te voldoen: : CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, DVD-RAM, write-once, read-much (WORM) ■ CD-ROM ''' : Is een read-only formaat dat is geoptimaliseerd voor leesprestaties. CD-ROM's zijn ideaal voor grootschalige distributie van programma's en gegevens. De CD-ROM data formaat is identiek aan degene die wordt gebruikt met personal computers. Dit maakt het mogelijk om CD-ROM's te ontwikkelen voor gebruik in zowel personal computers en het systeem. U kunt een CD-rom laten spelen in een cd-rom of dvd-speler. : We onderscheiden 2 soorten: CD-R en CD-RW. '''CD-RW: : Cd CD-RW staat voor Compact Disk ReWritable. Dit apparaat laat toe om op speciale CD-RW schijfjes meerdere keren te schrijven. De CD-RW is iets duurder dan de CD-ROM. CD-R: : Er bestaan ook CD-R schijfjes, wat staat voor CD-Recordable. Hierop kan je slechts één keer data wegschrijven. Op de volgende foto zie je een CD-R schijfje van het merk Philips. : Vraag: wat bedraagt het aantal bytes en het aantal minuten op de courante CD-R schijfjes? : Antwoord: 74 minuten en 650 MB. : Als je op een verpakking van een CD-RW drive bv. 8x4x24 ziet staan, betekent dit dat het apparaat: : - aan 8x speed schrijft : - aan 4x speed herschrijft : - en 24x speed leest. ■ DVD-ROM : DVD staat voor Digital Versatile Disc. Doordat de putjes kleiner zijn en dichter bij elkaar staan, heeft de DVD een hogere opslag capaciteit dan een : CD. Maximaal tot 17 GB. DVD-5: Een enkele laag (single layer) DVD schijfje, met een maximale opslag capaciteit van 4.38 GB. : (4.7 GB) DVD-9: Een dubbel laags (dual layer) DVD schijfje, met een maximale opslagcapaciteit van 7.95 GB. (8.5 GB) Verschil tussen DVD+R(W) en DVD-R(W). : Eigenlijk is er heel weinig verschil tussen deze twee formaten. Het verschil is echter technisch. En is door twee verschillende groepen fabrikanten ontwikkeld. DVD-R was er het eerst en DVD+R kwam later. : DVD-R discs doen het bijna op alle dvd spelers. Voor de DVD+R is dit percentage lager. Echter moet je nu niet denken, dat je DVD+R, niet kan afspelen. Dit geldt eigenlijk enkel voor de echt oude dvdspelers. DVD-R:(ontwikkeld door Pioneer) Voordelen: *- Percentage van het aantal dvdspelers, die dit formaat ondersteunt ligt hoog. : Nadelen: *- Loopt technisch achter t.o.v. DVD+R. DVD+R:''' (ontwikkeld door Philips, Sony en HP) : Voordelen: *- Technisch beter dan DVD-R, hogere brandsnelheden en nauwkeuriger. *- kortere lead-in en lead-out tijden. *- Bij DVD+RW direct video-editen vanaf disc mogelijk. : Nadelen: *- Ondersteund door iets minder (vooral oudere) DVDspelers dan DVD-R. ■ '''DVD-RAM : (ontwikkeld door Hitachi) : Staat voor "Digital Versatile Disk Random Access Memory". Het was het eerste rewritable optical disk die DVD-ROM compatibel was. Het ondersteunt 'random read and write'. De eerste versie van de media en writer kon 2,8GB op 1 zijde schrijven. Ondertussen is de capaciteit gegroeid tot 4,7GB voor enkelzijdige media en 9,4GB voor dubbelzijdige media. DVD-RAM schijfjes zijn 100.000 maal herschrijfbaar. Met de bijkomende hardware 'defect management' worden DVD-RAM als heel betrouwbaar beschouwd. Desondanks DVD-RAM bedoeld was voor data en over heel wat troeven beschikt, is het nooit erg populair geworden bij het grote publiek. Het formaat is vooral populair in de zakelijke wereld. : - TYPE 1: de DVD zit in afgesloten in een cassette en kan enkel in een DVD-RAM station gebruikt worden (capaciteit = 2,6 GB). : - TYPE 2: de behuizing kan afgenomen worden waardoor de DVD ook in sommige DVD-ROM spelers kan gebruikt worden (capaciteit tot 9,4 GB). ■ WORM UDO Disc Inside.jpg UDO MEDIA.jpg UDO DRIVE.jpg : (Write-once,Read-much) opslag is een economische manier te archiveren van gegevens, maar hebben nog steeds het snel en gemakkelijk toegankelijk. WORM-media is beschikbaar in 1x (650 MB), 2x (1,3 GB), 4x (2,6 GB), 8x (5.2 GB), en 14x (9,1 GB of 8,6 GB) capaciteiten. Het is ook beschikbaar in 30 GB Ultra Density Optical (UDO). : : Materiaal De meeste Cd's bestaan uit een laag polycarbonaat plastic waat alle informatie op staat via bumbs (A) daarna is eer een laag reflectieve materiaal om de lasers van een Cd leeser te weerkaatsen (B) daarna nog een laag om de revlectieve laag te beschermen©. als laatste is er dan oop laag C iets geprint. Toepassingen bij een hardeschijf'.' *Het registreren van concerten , shows vergaderingen enz. **Het opslaan en downloaden van muziek. **Het opslaan van grote hoeveelheden gegevens. **Het verkopen van games , veel games tegenwoordig worden verkocht op cd's en dvd's. **De eerste dvd's en cd's hadden een constante lineaire snelheid. Later kregen snellere cd's en dvd's een gemotiveerde vorm, waarbij de lineaire snelheid alleen constant was in bepaalde gebieden.Dit om hogere data-overdrachtsnelheden mogelijk te maken Werking van optische schijven. *CD Bij een CD leest de laser de schijf echter van binnenuit naar buiten toe. Wanneer de CD wordt afgespeeld, schijnt een laserstraal op de verschillende ridges en landjes op een membraanlaag met de gegevens. Tijdens het afspelen, daalt het aantal omwentelingen van de schijf van 500 naar 200 rmp (omwentelingen per minuut) om een constante leessnelheid aan te houden. De gegevens op de schijf worden door de terugkaatsingen van de laserstraal vanaf een foto-elektrische cel, omgezet in elektrische impulsen (de bitstroom). Wanneer de laserstraal het land raakt, wordt de straal op een foto-elektrische cel gereflecteerd. Wanneer deze een “ridge” raakt, ontvangt de fotocel slechts een zwakke reflectie. De foto-elektrische cel ontvangt dus reeksen lichtpulsen die overeenstemmen met de ridges en landjes op de schijf. De omzetting van een zwak signaal in een 0 en van een in-focus signaal in een 1, zorgt voor een zuivere digitale weergave van de schijf zonder wijzigingen, storingen of degradatie. Bij het afspelen van muziek converteert omzetter van digitale gegevens in analoge gegevens (DAC) de reeksen stroompulsen van een decimale codering naar een golfvorm, die vervolgens kan worden versterkt. Hoe langer de decimale codering, hoe beter de geluidskwaliteit. De huidige audio-CD standaard is 44.100 impulsen per seconde en 16-bits digitale woordlengte. Daarom klinkt een 24-bits systeem zoveel beter. Lasers In optische opslagmedia, digitale audio-en video-gegevens opgeslagen in een cirkelvormige put-lijn vanaf het midden tot aan de zijde van de disc. De laserstraal lezen bejolan klonten die in de put van deze gegevens en vertalen als digitale gegevens worden verwerkt door de computer. Hoe meer gegevens in een schijf, hoe kleiner en voldoen aan de bestaande put in. De kleinere en pit bijeenkomst, en ook dat er bulten op, hoe nauwkeuriger ook membacanva laser. In tegenstelling tot de huidige dvd, die een rode laser gebruikt om lezen en schrijven van gegevens op de put. Blu-ray Discs gebruik van een blauwe laser. Blauwe laser heeft een golflengte (golflengte) is korter (450 nanometer) dan de rode laser golflengte (650 nanometer). De lengte van de korte golf blauwe laser heeft hem tot een meer nauwkeurige scherpstelling. Blauwe laser om gegevens die zijn opgeslagen in de pits met een breedte van 0,15 micron (uni) (1 micron = 10-6 m), of twee keer kleiner dan de gegevens die zijn opgeslagen op een DVD put te lezen. Category:Hardware